Dégueulasse
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Parce que tout le monde sait que question drague Yuri est aveugle, mais je pense que Yurio serait pas mal dans son genre lui non plus.


**DÉGUEULASSE**

 _Parce que tout le monde sait que question drague Yuri est aveugle, mais je pense que Yurio serait pas mal dans son genre lui non plus._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF avec pour thème le mot "Quartier". Je suis vraiment partie à l'aveugle pour cet écrit et voilà où on atterrit ! _Loin_.

Sinon je remercie ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer le magnifique "Serbe à canne" au lieu de "sarbacane". Oui, je dis que je vais me relire, je ne le fais pas, et c'est ce qu'il se passe... J'aimerai promettre que je ferai plus attention à l'avenir mais je me connais.

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Yurio détestait le quartier où il vivait. C'était un quartier minable, rempli de couples minables, formés par des gens minables. Les habitations étaient minables, les gosses étaient minables, tout le monde était minable. Bon, il exagérait un peu. Yuko était légèrement moins minable que les autres, il l'avouait bien.

Mais elle n'était que l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Alors, vu que Yurio était coincé dans ce quartier minable, il avait décidé de faire chier le monde. Hurler en pleine nuit, dessiner des dessins grossiers sur les voitures de ses voisins, tout était bon tant que personne ne le remarquait.

Ses victimes préférées étaient bien évidemment le couple qui vivait en face, Viktor et l'autre porc japonais. Ces deux étaient les pires minables vivant ici, et il avait la malchance de vivre en face. Toujours à jouer les amoureux transis, à s'embrasser, s'enlacer, et il avait aperçu plusieurs fois Viktor à poils. Alors que c'était un vieux de presque trente ans. _Dégueulasse_.

Pour ces deux, il avait tout fait. Il était même allé jusqu'à casser un des carreaux de la vitre de leur cuisine. Bon, sans faire exprès, certes, mais il l'avait quand même fait avant de se casser en courant, sans s'excuser bien évidemment.

Il ne supportait pas non plus les deux frères et sœur d'à côté, Michele et Sara. Ils étaient vraiment trop étranges avec leur relation mi-fraternelle mi-un-peu-plus-mais-il-voulait-pas-du-tout-y-penser-parce-que-c'était-dégueulasse. Pendant un moment, Yurio avait vraiment cru que ces deux-là étaient un peu trop proches, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une invitation au mariage de Mila et de Sara. Il y était allé, juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir faire chier son monde, mais la façon dont Michele avait passé la soirée à pleurer sur l'épaule de Emil était un peu... _Dégueulasse_.

Mais le pire dans son quartier n'était définitivement pas ces couples et ces minables qui traînaient devant sa maison (celle de son grand-père plutôt). Non, le pire c'était lui, là, l'abruti narcissique à tête de cul.

Oui, Jean-Jacques.

Quel prénom pourri d'ailleurs. Il ne savait pas comment ça se prononçait, mais il savait très bien que les noms composés étaient toujours... C'était quoi le mot ? Ah oui. _Dégueulasses_.

Ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos à lui envoyer ces sourires et à lui faire des clins d'oeil. Franchement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais s'il voulait qu'ils se battent il n'avait pas besoin de passer par tous ces rituels étranges, il pouvait juste venir lui dire en face pour qu'ils se mettent sur la gueule. Peut-être que c'était tout un truc de canadien... Faire le con avant de se faire défoncer.

Yurio savait qu'il devait se tenir sur ses gardes. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir, il n'était pas faible à ce point...

C'est donc tout naturellement que lorsque JJ se pointa dans l'après-midi, envoyant un clin d'oeil au blond lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il le regardait par la fenêtre, ce dernier sortit sa sarbacane faite maison et souffla, envoyant un projectile dans l'oeil du canadien qui dut se plier à cause de la douleur.

 _Bam. La guerre était déclarée. Range tes roses et viens te battre, bouffon._

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
